1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a terminal for acquiring information on media supported by an emergency center to provide the terminal with the emergency call service using non-voice media as well voice media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an emergency call is a voice call for emergency services provided in a mobile communication system according to the related art. With the advance of packet data networks and the widespread use of smartphones, however, it has become increasingly necessary to provide a Non Voice Emergency Service (NOVES) as well as a voice emergency service. For example, the need for a NOVES may arise because a person in an emergency situation may want to report the emergency situation to an emergency center with a picture and/or a text, particularly when voice call service is not allowed. When the user tries to place a NOVES call, the terminal may exchange the information on the supportable media with the emergency center in an emergency session establishment procedure. In an exemplary case of IMS network, the terminal performs a media negotiation in the emergency session establishment procedure with a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) to determine whether the PSAP accepts the media requested by the terminal and presents the determined result to the user of the terminal. In this case, the negation result relates to only the media that the user has recommended, it is impossible for the User Equipment (UE) to know which other media are supported by the PSAP with the exception of the media accepted by the PSAP. There is therefore a need of a method for the terminal to acquire the information on the media types available in communication between the terminal and the PASP. For example, there is a need for a method and apparatus for acquiring the information as to types of media supported by the PSAP and that may be communicated between a terminal and the PASP.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for a method and a terminal that is capable of acquiring information on the media supported by the PSAP to which the terminal has connected to attempt to place a NOVES call.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.